Wireless (e.g., cellular) service providers and device manufacturers are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services. One area of interest has been in the development of means for facilitating communications among an increasingly connected community of users. For example, it is noted that the number and variety of available forms of communications (e.g., voice calls, text messaging, e-mails, interactive chats, social networking, etc.) has increased greatly. This increase, however, has also made it more difficult for users to manage and share contact information across the various means of communications. Accordingly, service providers and device manufacturers face significant technical challenges to enabling users to more easily interact over the various means of communications.